Where he goes, goes the fire
by itskidrauhl
Summary: ¿Nunca pensaron en venderle su alma al Diablo por conseguir todo lo que quieren en la vida? Yo sí, lo pensé y lo hice. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te terminas enamorando de él? No solo se lleva tu alma, sino que tu corazón también.
1. Soy el Diablo

— ¿Has hablado con Hayato? — me preguntó. Me giré a verla y sentí como mi frente se arrugaba ante la exasperación que ella ya me había provocado.

— ¿Me ves cara de haberle preguntado, cerda? — le dije. Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante mi mala respuesta.

— ¿Estás con abstinencia, no? — me dijo y volvió a teclear en la computadora. Y bufé.

Teníamos que terminar un trabajo para Hayato y apenas íbamos por la mitad. Creo que ya llevaba fumándome cinco cigarrillos. La nicotina lograba calmarme. Yamanaka Ino, ellas es una de las amigas que no se encuentran fácilmente. Llevábamos viviendo dos años juntas. Nos conocimos en la Universidad y desde ahí estamos juntas en todo. Solíamos vivir en Japón pero nos mudamos a L.A y ahora conseguimos un empleo en New's Corporation y no debemos desaprovecharlo.

— ¿Podrías mover tu lindo trasero y ayudarme, no? — dijo.

La miré y tiré la colilla del cigarrillo al tacho. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella. Mire hacia la pantalla blanca y brillante de la computadora.

— Los números del consumidor final están mal — dije apretando los dientes. Ella suspiró frustrada.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? Estoy extasiada — me dijo y se levanto de la silla. Me sentó y miré bien aquellos números. Comencé a hacer cuentas en mi cabeza.

¿Qué necesidad tengo yo de pasar todo esto? Soy una mujer exitosa, que con sus pocos años tiene todo para ser grande en la vida. ¿Qué necesidad tengo de rebajarme a hacerle los trabajitos a un gordo panzón que apenas puede verse los pies de lo obeso que es? Creo que estoy bastante estresada. Hace aproximadamente veinticuatro semanas que no tengo sexo. Básico y muy necesario para la vida. Es capaz de hacerme sacar los dolores de cabeza más intensos. Y no lo tengo, estoy más sola que un perro.

— Terminé — le dije a mi amiga. Ella se incorporó del sillón y dejó a un lado el cigarrillo.

— Gracias a Dios, Sakura — dijo y se acercó a mí.

Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Tengo veinticuatro años. Soy una mujer independiente, sociable, algo testaruda, atrevida y sobre todo una mujer bastante sensual. No es que sea egocéntrica, pero todos los hombre con los que he estado me lo han dicho. Y el día de hoy se me cruzó por la cabeza hacer algo, para mí bien, algo para mí.

— Ino — la llamé y se giró a verme.

— ¿Qué pasa? —. Sonreí levemente.

— ¿Qué pasaría si un día decido venderle mi alma al Diablo? — le pregunté.

Ino tomó una cruz que colgaba en su pecho. Ella era muy creyente porque en su familia la habían acostumbrado así y esa clase de temas la ponían tensa.

— ¡Que tu boca se te haga un lado, Haruno Sakura! — gritó y tocó su pecho izquierdo para luego hacer tres rosarios.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — le pregunté divertida.

— ¡Sabes lo que pienso sobre esto! — dijo — Prefiero tener a la parca enfrente de mí que al señor rojo.

Reí por debajo. Me puse de pie y la miré bien.

— Entonces… — me paré arriba del sillón y estiré los brazos hacía los costados y grité — ¡Le vendo mi alma al Diablo por algo que no sé bien aún!

— ¡Cállate frentuda!

Comencé a reír con ganas pero ella me hecho una mala mirada.

— Ay cerda, como si se me fuera a aparecer o algo.

— Nunca subestimes a lo que no conoces, Sakura — me dijo, y se fue a la cocina.

— Perseguida — murmuré y terminé de acomodar todo.

La noche se hizo larga. Vivir en el centro de Los Ángeles no es lo más recomendado para las personas que sufren de ataques al corazón, ataques de asma o algún ataque de algo. Es muy ruidosa y por ende, peligrosa. Vivimos en la calle 87 entre la 60 y 62. Es un lindo departamento, pero ya se está volviendo algo chiquito. Me desperté al sentir el sonido del maldito tren que pasa todas las mañanas a la misma hora, a unos cinco metros de donde vivimos. Entre al baño y me di una refrescante ducha de agua fría, pues era verano y era sofocante. Mi vestuario era una falda tiro alto negra con una camisa blanca y tacos extremadamente altos. Baje las escaleras donde Ino ya me esperaba, nuestro vestuario coincidía solo que su camisa era azul.

— Quiero ir por un café — me excusé.

— Llegaremos tarde, tengo que ir por Hayato — dijo haciendo un mohín. — Me adelantare, frentuda.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y la vi perderse en la multitud. Caminé dos cuadras y fui a Starbucks, tomé mi rico café de todas las mañanas. Los tacos de mis zapatos hacían un ruido muy molesto. La calle por donde transitaba estaba bastante desolada, me pareció erróneo haber tomado ese atajo… Carajo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al sentir que alguien estaba siguiéndome. Me di la vuelta, pero no había nadie. Seguí mi camino. Apuré mis pasos, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Doblé por un callejón que conectaba con una calle transitada. Mi respiración se agitó al sentir la presencia de alguien allí, carajo, carajo, mierda. Me di la vuelta para mirar atrás de nuevo, no había nadie. Giré…

— ¡Por el amor santísimo de Dios! — grité espantada al chocarme con alguien de frente.

— ¿Por qué siempre lo nombran a él? — preguntó una voz. Me alejé para observarlo mejor.

Completamente vestido de negro, ese hombre era un Dios vivo. Sus ojos eran los más fuliginosos que había visto jamás. El pelo negro, y de buen porte.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunté después de unos segundos de observarlo.

— Hola preciosa, me dijeron que ayer me estuviste nombrando — me dijo. Fruncí el ceño, él sonrió de costado y ardí completamente ante eso. Demasiado calor hacía en ese callejón y más mirándolo.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Él se mordió el labio inferior. De una manera inexplicable para mí, él se colocó a un paso de mi cuerpo y me susurró al oído:

— Un gusto, soy el Diablo.

Y no pude contener la risa, definitivamente no.

— Eres muy gracioso —. Él también comenzó a reír.

— ¿No me crees, verdad? — dijo a la mitad de una carcajada.

— No — le dije divertida y negando con la cabeza. De repente dejó de reír, probando que yo también lo hiciera.

— Pues, deberías — me dijo mientras me quemaba con la mirada. Sentí mis piernas temblar.

— ¿Sabes algo? Se me hace tarde para el trabajo, mi Diablo es panzón y se llama Hayato, muy buena broma — comencé caminar sin mirarlo.

— Sakura —. Me giré a verlo aterrada, yo jamás le dije mi nombre, ¿qué carajos?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi maldito nombre? — le pregunté aterrada. Sonrío de lado.

— Ya te lo dije, yo soy el Diablo. — ¿Acaso piensa que soy estúpida?

— Si quieres tener sexo, solo dímelo, pero si piensas llevarme a la cama diciendo que eres el Diablo… no está funcionando — le dije y seguí mi camino.

— ¿Tendrías sexo conmigo? — me preguntó, su expresión era de sorpresa y diversión. Sonreí levemente antes de girar para verlo.

— Claro, mírate, eres tan _hot _— y remarqué la última.

— ¿Tan qué?

— _Hot_. Honestamente, me gustaría tenerte entre mis sábanas — le dije como si estuviera hablando del clima. Sonrió dejándome a la vista sus blancos y perfectos dientes — Pero señor Diablo, tengo que ir a trabajar.

— Lo sé, y voy contigo — dijo de repente. Levante una ceja.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte ariscamente. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, excitándome.

— Me gusta cuando dices "¿qué?" suena tan… — clavó los ojos en mi cuerpo — _HOT_.

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ante sus palabras, sus ojos me calentaban con solo mirarme fijo. Pero ¡por el amor de Dios! Hace menos de cinco minutos que los conoces, ¿y ya estás caliente por él? Si que estás mal, Haruno Sakura. Sacudí mi cabeza y lo miré.

— Se me hace tarde — dije y caminé. Él comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

— Lo sé, a mí también — me detuve a verlo — Hayato se enojará mucho si llego tarde en mi primer día de trabajo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté, ¿qué mierda había dicho?

— No me digas "¿qué?" no puedo controlarme fácilmente — dijo.

Ese hombre era extraño, excitantemente extraño. Debo correr, alejarme o gritar. Antes de poder detenerme, me giré a verlo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le pregunté. Nos detuvimos en el semáforo. Él miró el mismo y al instante cambió de rojo a verde. Lo mire bien.

— Odio esperar que los semáforos cambien — dijo sin mirarme. No, eso había sido casualidad.

— No sé qué hago hablando contigo — dije de repente y apuré mi paso hasta perderlo de vista.

¡Dios, ese hombre sí que era extraño! Es una lástima no habérmelo poder llevado a la cama antes. En fin…

Llegué a la oficina y subí hasta el último piso, ¡mierda había llegado tarde!

— ¿¡Dónde estabas!? — me preguntó Ino alterada — ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!

— Se me hizo tarde.

— Hayato nos espera en su oficina, quiere presentarnos a nuestro nuevo jefe de Administración.

La miré algo extrañada. Había algo que no me daba buena espina…

Entramos a la oficina del gordo Hayato. El olor a humo y a grasa proveniente de hamburguesas era horrible. Fruncí mi ceño al espantoso olor. Ino hizo lo mismo. Entramos y la mirada furibunda de Hayato y luego nos apunto al hombre que miraba hacia la ventana. Lo miramos bien. Se giró lentamente y cuando lo vi… oh, no puede ser, no, joder.

— Él es su nuevo jefe de Administración — dijo Hayato. Mi boca estaba abierta e Ino me miró con nerviosismo.

— Sasuke — dijo él — Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. El Diablo en mi casa I

Where _he goes_, goes the **fire.**

Capítulo 2. El diablo en mi casa I.

— _Él es su nuevo jefe de Administración — dijo Hayato. Mi boca estaba abierta e Ino me miró con nerviosismo._

— _Sasuke — dijo él — Uchiha Sasuke._

— Buenos días, soy Yamanaka Ino — se presentó mi amiga. Yo solo lo miraba fijo, era lo único que podía hacer. Ino me movió levemente y salí de mi transe.

— Haruno Sakura — él sonrió de costado y miró a Hayato.

— Con permiso, tengo que ver algunos papeles. — le dijo y salió de la oficina. Sentí mi piel arder cuando pasó cerca de mí. Ino se giró al verme.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? — me preguntó al ver mi actitud. Yo también me golpearía a mi misma por mi actitud.

— Nada — le dije y salimos de allí.

Lo busqué con la mirada. Necesito una explicación de eso, ¿cómo hizo para estar más rápido que yo aquí? Antes de seguir buscando, entré a mi pequeña oficina, deje mi cartera y abrigo sobre el perchero.

Me acerqué a la silla, pero ésta se giró de repente, dejándome ver al hombre que había estado buscando.

— Hola preciosa. — mi sangre se congeló.

— ¿Cómo mierda hiciste eso? — le pregunté con rudeza y él sonrió provocadoramente.

— Ya te lo dije, soy el Diablo — dijo, ¡y seguía con esa porquería! Negué con la cabeza y se acerqué a él. Lo miré fijo a los ojos.

— No juegues conmigo, ya no es divertido — le dije apuntándole con el dedo. Miró mi dedo y abrió su boca, lo tomó y mordió la punta, solté un quejido.

— Hmp, que mala eres. Me das miedo — dijo con sorna. Un poco más y tendría sus labios junto a los míos.

— ¡Demonios! — escuchamos que insultó Hayato. Él miró hacía la puerta.

— No debe decir eso — dijo, y me miró — A ellos les molesta, no les gusta.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me cago en el Diablo! — siguió gritando.

— Auch, eso me dolió — me giré a verlo. Levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos. En eso, un gruñido proveniente de la oficina se escuchó — Ahora se va a cagar el mismo — dijo y sonrió. Inmediatamente, Ino salió asqueada y tapándose la nariz.

— Siento si interrumpí algo, pero eso fue, ¡asqueroso! — la miré bien — Hayato se acaba de hacer encima.

Miré al hombre que estaba sentado en mi sillón, okay, Haruno Sakura, respira. Analicemos la situación. El Diablo, ¡el Diablo! Está sentado en tu sillón. ¡No tiene ni un puto sentido! Me giré a ver a Ino y ella lo hizo también. Le hice un gesto para que se fuera, ella negó. La miré más fijo aún hasta que suspiró y se largó de allí.

— Dime que es una broma — le dije mientras ponía distancia entre nosotros.

Se puso de pie, tomó un lápiz y ¡lo pulverizo en su mano! ¡se hizo cenizas en sus manos, joder! Me quedé boquiabierta.

— Sé que por ser el Diablo, te deben haber dicho que soy mentiroso y muy, muy, pero muy malo.

Retrocedí alejándome un poco más de él, esto no pintaba bien. Colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó una rosa roja como la sangre. Se acercó más a mí, y no pude seguir retrocediendo debido a la pared, ¡mierda! Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento caliente en mi rostro, levantó la rosa y rozó mi mejilla, bajó hasta mis labios.

— Puedo asegurarte que lo soy — dijo frunciendo el ceño y de repente la rosa desapareció. Carajo…

— ¿Qué… haces aquí? — pregunté con un poco de dificultad.

— Quieres venderme tu alma — aseguró. Y entonces recordé las palabras de ayer.

— ¡Demonios! — mascullé.

— Shhh… — posó unos de sus dedos en mis labios — Ya te dije que a ellos no les gusta que los llamen así — miró los alrededores — Ellos son mis hermanos, y son demasiado temperamentales. Cada vez que alguien los llama así, una persona muere en alguna parte del mundo.

Lo miré bien, aún estaba cerca de mí y yo contra la pared. La comisura derecha de su boca se elevó hacía arriba, al ver que yo no dejaba de mirar esa parte de él. Levanto mi mirada a través de sus pestañas. Para ser el Diablo, era demasiado atractivo.

Su cabello negro con reflejos azules, sus ojos ónices y una sonrisa ganadora, como si fuera el jefe, ¡y _duh_! Era el mismísimo Diablo. La tentación en vivo y en directo, y ¿hace cuanto que no estoy en presencia de un hombre así? Un minuto, nunca estuve con un hombre como este.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? — le pregunté. No lo recordaba, Daisuke… Sanosuke…

— Sasuke — respondió.

— ¿Sasuke? Eso no suena aterrador para ser el Diablo — dije y él sonrió. Se alejó de mi y suspiré aliviada. Creo que dos minutos más y me encontraba encima de él, quitándome la ropa.

— Eres una molestia, eso ya lo sabía — me miró fijo — Pero es original, ¿no te parece?

Se sentó de nuevo en mi gran silla y comenzó a girar. Yo solo lo observaba, parecía más un niño que el Diablo. Dejó de girar y clavó su mirada en el escritorio.

— ¿Quién es él? — me preguntó mientras miraba una foto.

— Mi hermano, Naruto — respondí al instante.

— Es de buen corazón, es muy hiperactivo — dijo y dejó de mirar la foto para mirarme a mí. El oxígeno comenzó a faltarme.

— Lo sé.

— Vamos — me dijo y se puso de pie.

— ¿A dónde? — le pregunté sorprendida.

— Preciosa, ya terminó la hora de trabajo — dijo. Fruncí el ceño y miré mi reloj. ¡Joder, no podía ser!

— ¿No te lo dije? También puedo alterar el tiempo

— ¿Qué? — dije sin poder creérmelo.

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció e hizo una mueca. — Ya no digas más "¿qué?", o no me haré cargo de mis actos.

Tragué saliva sonoramente, acomodó mi sillón y caminó hasta la puerta. Yo no logré mover ni un ápice.

— Vamos a casa, Sakura.

No podía creerlo, el Diablo, ¡El Diablo! Estaba frente a mí. Tomé mi cartera y salí tras él. Ya no había nadie en la oficina, ¿dónde estará Ino? Salimos de allí sin decir nada, él solo tenía las manos en los bolsillos, lo miré de reojo y él también lo hizo. El maldito ascensor no llegaba más a la planta baja. El calor estaba sofocándome y tener a Sasuke a mi lado no era tan conveniente, me daban ganas de tener sexo en el elevador. De repente, Sasuke largó una carcajada, me giré hacía él.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — pregunté.

— Tus pensamientos.

Y ahora estaba segura que el color de mi cabello igualaba a la de mi cara. Miré hacía enfrente e hice un mohín.

— No tienes derecho a hacer eso — murmuré con furia.

— Sí — habló con superioridad.

— Tu amiga, Yamanaka, está en la casa de su novio — dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Sé muchas cosas.

Comenzamos a caminar, abrí mi cartera y saqué un cigarrillo, él miró bien.

— ¿A dónde vas a ir ahora, Sasuke?

— Que bien que suena mi nombre en tu boca

Esa es la segunda vez en un día que me hacía sentir avergonzada. La sangre se concentró en mis mejillas.

— No me has contestado — le dije.

— ¿La nicotina te calma? — me preguntó al ver el cigarrillo en mi boca

— Bastante — dije soltando el humo. Y de un que otro momento, el cigarrillo desapareció de mi boca y se encontraba en la boca de él. Fumando con el Diablo, reí internamente.

— Sí, lo sabía, pero según sé, el sexo aún más — dijo y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Me devolvió el cigarrillo.

— Es verdad.

Caminamos por las calles ruidosas y sucias de Los Ángeles, aún no puedo creer que el mismísimo Diablo esté caminando al lado mío. Joder, debo estar muy loca. En menos de lo que esperaba estábamos enfrente de mi casa, estaba por entrar pero me detuve.

— ¿Vas a entrar conmigo? — le pregunté al reaccionar.

— Obviamente, Sakura — dijo divertido.

— No, tú no puedes entrar en mi casa — le dije nerviosa. Sonrió de costado.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? — me preguntó

— ¿Y a ti que te parece? — dije con sarcasmo. Se acercó a la puerta y sin ningún problema, la abrió.

— Después de ti — dijo dándome el paso. Lo miré bien antes de entrar.

— ¿Debo tenerte miedo? — le pregunté.

— No preciosa, solo vengo a ver qué quieres por tu alma — me dijo y terminamos de entrar a mi departamento.

Maldita sea, mi alma al Diablo. Creo que si Ino lo ve, no me lo cree. Suspiré lentamente y entré a la cocina, tenía algo de hambre. Lo busqué con la mirada, y lo encontré jugando con los adornos de mi mesita de té.

— ¡Oye, no hagas eso!

Levantó la vista y me miró. — Siempre me he preguntando, ¿por qué las mujeres son tan detallistas? — dijo y dejó a mi pequeño Buda en su lugar.

— No sé, solo lo somos — respondí en un suspiro.

Tomé un cuchillo y comencé a cortar frutas. Podía sentir su mirada fija en mí. Sin dejar de cortar, alcé la vista y lo miré. Sonrió levemente y se encaminó a la cocina.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — pregunté.

— Sakura, eso no se le pregunta a un hombre — dijo. Reí con ganas.

— Creo que eso era a las mujeres — dije divertida.

Se acercó un poco más a donde estaba yo. Tomó una manzana del canasto y la frotó contra su camisa. La acercó a su boca y le dio un rico mordisco. Se relamió los labios para juntar el jugo que se estaba cayendo por ellos.

— Se enojó mucho cuando hice eso — me dijo luego de tragar.

— ¿Quién? — le pregunté.

— Dios — me dijo. Estaba por tirar la manzana, pero se la quite y la comencé a cortar para mi ensalada de frutas.

— ¿Se enojó? — volví a preguntar sin entender.

— No sabes cuánto — dijo con diversión — Ese día se enojó tanto que se le formaron arrugas en la frente. Pero yo le dije: "Barba, tú tuviste la culpa, ¿para qué haces frutas que no quieres que coman?" Con eso se enojó mucho más.

— ¿Es verdad que eras un ángel antes? — pregunté. Me miró bien.

— Esas son patrañas — dijo y me sonrió — Siempre fui el Diablo. Cuando hice que Adán y Eva comieran la manzana fue para estar de igual a igual con Dios.

— ¿A iguales?

— Sí, Dios tenía todo. Hombres buenos, animales lindos y peludos, agua pura, aire limpio y no había nada más. Yo tenía que hacer algo, ¿no te parece? — me dijo, lo miré entretenida. — Vivir solo ahí abajo no era divertido. Y eso es que a veces subía a su casa a jugar boliche con él.

— ¿Con Dios? — pregunté con escepticismo.

— Si preciosa, ¿con quién sino? Fue entretenido cambiar de puestos con mi padre.

— ¿Cambiaste de puestos con tu padre?

— Él era el Diablo original, pero como mi hermano se divertía siendo la Muerte, el puesto pasó a mí.

No podía creer lo que me decía. — ¿T-tu hermano?

— Sí, Uchiha Itachi. Después vinieron más familiares míos, son demonios.

— Mira, esto ya está resultando un poco idiota — le dije — ¿Piensas que voy a creerte todo eso?

Él río — No tienes que creerme si no quieres, Sa-ku-ra.

Vi como se alejaba, ¿acaso piensa que soy tarada? ¿qué era eso de que la muerte se llamaba Itachi y que él jugaba al boliche con Dios? Por Dios, necesitaba sacarlo de mi casa… ¡ahora!


	3. El Diablo en mi casa II

Where _he goes_, goes the **fire.**

Capítulo 3: El Diablo en mi casa II

_Él río — No tienes que creerme si no quieres, Sa-ku-ra._

_Vi como se alejaba, ¿acaso piensa que soy tarada? ¿qué era eso de que la muerte se llamaba Itachi y que él jugaba al boliche con Dios? Por Dios, necesitaba sacarlo de mi casa… ¡ahora!_

Salí de la cocina y entré a la sala. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

— Sakura, ¿tienes un poco de alcohol? — me preguntó. Me giré a verlo.

— Sí, tengo un poco de Whisky — le dije y me acerqué a mi pequeña cantina. Me agaché y busqué un vaso. Tomé el Whisky y se lo alcancé.

— Gracias — dijo, tomó un sorbo. Se puso de pie y camino hasta mí.

Mi respiración se agitó más de lo normal al tenerlo tan cerca. Me lleva una cabeza y media de alto, es grande y fuerte. Su sola presencia es poderosa. Me miró fijo a los ojos, ¿cómo puede ser que el Diablo tenga unos ojos tan hermosos? Levantó su mano y acarició mi cabello.

— Rosa — pronunció. Sonrió de lado — Me gusta.

_A mí me gustas tú._

Su mirada se posó en mi boca, que se encontraba semi-abierta a causa que me estaba costando respirar.

— Lindos labios… tienen el color de tu cabello — su mirada volvió a la mía — Ahora necesito que mi digas que es lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero? — le pregunté nerviosa. Él aún estaba cerca de mí.

— Sí, ¿qué es lo qué quieres? — me preguntó.

— Yo… no lo sé — dije después de varios segundos de silencio.

— ¿No lo sabes? — cuestionó algo sorprendido. Negué con la cabeza.

Mordió sus labios y se alejó de mí. Casi lloré cuando hizo eso, el hecho de tenerlo cerca me daba tanta paz.

— Bueno, tienes _una semana _para pensarlo. — me dijo. Lo miré algo sorprendida.

— ¿Una semana? — susurré.

— Y si en una semana no sabes de lo que quieres, me llevo tu alma igual, sin nada a cambio — su voz era fría.

— No puedes hacer eso — dije inmediatamente.

— Sí puedo, _Sa-ku-ra_… soy el Diablo.

Luego se quitó el saco y lo colgó en una de las sillas.

Ahora se podía notar con más perfección cada fibra fuerte de su cuerpo. Se desacomodó la corbata y desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa, dejándome a la vista un poco de su carne desnuda. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza. Juro que ya me podía imaginar saboreando su piel. Me miro y se miro a él mismo.

— ¿Quieres tocar un poco? — me preguntó. Me sorprendí ante su pregunta.

— No, no. Voy a cambiarme — le dije y entre a mi habitación. Me apoye contra la puerta cuando la cerré.

Dios mío, ¡este hombre es demasiado! Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y me aleje de la puerta. Busque mi ropa de dormir. No sé si será apropiado ponerme mi camisón de seda con él aquí, pero no me importa. Me saque esa incomoda ropa de oficina y me puse mi camisón. Antes de poder detenerme a pensar salí de la habitación para dirigirme al baño. Sentí su caliente mirada sobre mí.

— Uuuuh, eso es lo que más me gusta de haberle dado de comer la manzana a Adam y Eva — me dijo. Me gire a verlo — La tentación vino con eso, _Sa-ku-ra_.

— Eres demasiado hablador, ¿sabías? — le dije y entre al baño. Sonrió y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta el baño donde estaba yo cepillando mis dientes. Él se apoyo por el marco de la puerta.

— Lindas piernas, lindo trasero, linda boca, lindo cuerpo — dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Lo mire fijo — Linda, preciosa.

— Gracias, eres muy considerado — le dije irónica. Rió por lo bajo.

— Y muy graciosa — me dijo y se acerco un poco más a mí. Me voltee para quedar frente a él.

— Aléjate — lo amenacé.

— Mmmm – dijo y volvió a pasar su lengua por sus labios — Eres tan amenazante.

Poso su mano por el costado de mi cintura y con un solo tirón me pego su fuerte cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaron levemente y su mirada me dejo sin habla. Su pelo estaba levemente desordenado, excitándome. Se inclino hacía mí y sentí el calor de su aliento contra mi cuello.

— Eres tan excitante, preciosa — me susurro al oído. Un escalofrió bajó por mi columna. Reprimí un gemido. Hasta su voz era excitante.

— Lo mismo digo — dije sin pensarlo

Cerré los ojos cuando su lengua paso por el costado de mi mandíbula y termino en mi oreja. Gemí levemente. Bajo su mano por mi cadera hasta el borde de mi camisón. Comenzó a subirlo lentamente. Su mano estaba tan caliente que me estaba quemando. Gruñó en mi oído cuando pose mis manos en la cremallera de sus pantalones.

— Eres juguetona — me dijo mientras seguía mordisqueando mi cuello.

— Solo un poco — le dije y le baje el cierre. Se alejo un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Bajo sus manos hasta donde estaban las mías y las cubrió.

— No sabes las ganas que te tengo, pero no puedo hacerlo — me dijo y subió el cierre.

— ¿Qué? — le dije sin poder creerlo. Apretó los dientes.

— Mierda, Sakura, ¡no digas eso! – me dijo y se alejo un poco más. Lo mire algo confusa – Ya te dije que me vuelve loco tu "¿qué?".

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes hacerlo? — le pregunté. Maldita sea, ¿para qué me toco entonces?

— Tanto Dios, como yo no podemos tener relaciones carnales — me dijo. Abrí bien mi boca.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca tuviste sexo? — le dije sin poder creerlo.

— Hace una eternidad que vivo y… no, nunca lo tuve — dijo y me miro bien — Pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerlo ahora

— Eres el Diablo, ¿No se supone que tú haces lo que quieres? — dije y volví mi vista al espejo, para terminar de arreglarme.

— No todo es como piensan que es — dijo. Revolee los ojos y salí del baño. Él camino tras de mí.

— Quieres dormir, puedes dormir en el sillón. Quieres comer, hay algo en la heladera. Quieres mirar la tele, ahí está el control — le dije y entre a mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama, algo… enojada. No sé porque lo estoy, pero me molestó que haya hecho eso. Si no puede tener sexo, entonces que ni me mire. Es demasiada tentación, para ser virgen. ¿Cómo será tener relaciones sexuales con el Diablo? Y más si él es así de atractivo y poderoso.

Comencé a girar entre mis sabanas, no podía dormir. Me puse de pie y abrí la ventana, para que corriera un poco de viento. Me volví a acostar y cerré mis ojos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma, Haruno Sakura? ¿qué?

De repente sentí algo apoyarse contra mi espalda y una mano caliente se poso en mi vientre. Mi respiración se paralizo. Sentí piel desnuda apoyarse contra mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me gire, para encontrarlo en mi cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le pregunte. Sonrió divertido.

— Hace frió preciosa — me dijo. Mire hacía la ventana y estaba nevando.  
— ¿Ahora también puedes controlar el clima? — le dije y lo mire.

— Correcto — dijo.

Mis pechos se endurecieron al verlo sin camisa frente a mí. ¡Oh, Dios! Este hombre es perfecto. Cada parte de su cuerpo se contorneaba por firmes músculos. Carne fibrosa y dura. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

— ¿Puedes salir de mi cama? — le pregunte algo molesta y me aleje de él. Rió por lo bajo.

— Ya te lo dije, hace frió y no me gusta — me dijo y me abrazo por atrás de nuevo.  
— Pues, lárgate — le dije y me aleje de sus fuertes brazos.  
— Vamos preciosa, ¿estás enojada? – me pregunto, mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al mío.

Podía sentir su erección contra mi trasero. Eso me estaba volviendo totalmente loca. Me apretó más contra él. ¡Por Dios! Va a volverme loca, me gire entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él. Lo mire fijo a los ojos, él también lo hizo. Mire su boca, estaba semi abierta.

— ¿Puedes besar? — le pregunté. Sonrió levemente.

— No, no puedo — me dijo. Gruñí por lo bajo.

- ¿Nunca has besado a nadie? — le pregunte sin poder creerlo.

— No, nunca — dijo.

— Eres raro — le dije y saque mi mirada de él. Tomo mi mentón con su mano y levanto mi rostro, para que lo mirara.

— ¿Por qué? — me pregunto.

— Porque siempre pensé que el Diablo era vil y despiadado. Mentiroso, y muy, muy malo. No que era virginal y casto — le dije. Rió por lo bajo.

— Soy vil, soy malo, hasta despiadado. Pero me toca ser virginal y casto preciosa, lo lamento — me dijo. Lo mire fijo.

¿Qué pasa si lo besó? ¿Qué pasa si me atrevo a hacer eso que él no puede hacer? Baje mi mirada a su boca, su respiración era caliente, como mi cuerpo en este momento por él. Por lo menos solo tocarlo.

— Mentira, si puedo besar — dijo rápido y tomo mi boca desesperadamente.

Gemí levemente cuando su lengua se mezclo con la mía. ¡Oh por Dios! Su beso era tan exigente, nunca nadie me había besado así. Me tomo de la nuca e hizo más profundo aun. Giro y quede encima de él.

Su mano comenzó a pasar por mis muslos, subiendo a su paso el camisón. Mordió mi labio inferior y gemí otra vez por eso. Giro de nuevo y quedó encima de mí. Se alejó y me miro fijo.

— De verdad no podía besarte — me dijo agitado. Lo mire bien ¿Entonces porque lo había hecho?

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunte agitada también, mientras sentía el peso de su maravilloso cuerpo entre mis piernas.

— Porque soy el Diablo, no un hombre — me dijo.

— Es solo un beso, no dejaras de ser el Diablo por eso — le dije. Sonrió de costado y se acerco de nuevo a mi boca. Rozando sus labios con los míos.

— De verdad, eres la primera mujer a la que he besado — dijo. No puedo creerle al Diablo, eso es mentira.

— No hace falta que me mientas — dije reprimiendo un gemido, cuando sus manos pasaron por el costado de mi cintura. Aun rozaba mis labios.

— No puedo hacerlo contigo, pero puedo darte placer preciosa — dijo sobre mi boca.

Abrí un poco mis labios, esperando a los suyos. Lo primero que sentí fue su lengua, que pasó sobre mi boca, luego un exigente movimiento. Abrí mis ojos para observarlo, y él lo estaba haciendo. Su mirada intensa me quemó por dentro mientras me besaba. Como buena atrevida, tome su labio inferior y lo mordí levemente. Gruñó profundo e hizo más apasionado el beso…


	4. Química

Where _he goes_, goes the **fire**.

Capítulo 4: Química.

Me desperté algo exaltada en mi cama.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — me preguntó. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Lo mire bien.

— ¿Qué… que haces ahí? — le pregunté algo confundida aun. Todo había sido un sueño.

— No me gusta que se enojen conmigo — dijo.

— No sé de qué estás hablando, Sasuke — le dije. Sonrió de costado y se acercó a la cama.

— Te enojaste preciosa, te enojaste porque no puedo tener relaciones sexuales contigo — me dijo. Sentí mi garganta cercarse.

— Pero, por favor — le dije nerviosa — ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero tener sexo contigo? — le pregunte. Me miro fijo.

— Tu cuerpo — me dijo.

— ¡Vete al Diablo! — le grité enojada. Río con ganas.

— Ven conmigo — dijo sin dejar de reír. Lo mire furiosa.

— Mira Sasuke, si no te molesta quiero dormir. Mañana Hayato estará insoportable en la oficina y no tengo ganas de soportarlo — dije. Arqueo una de sus cejas.

— Pues, no tenemos por qué soportarlo — me dijo y chasqueo los dedos.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — le pregunte.

— Ya lo veras — dijo sin dejar de sonreír con sensualidad.

Lo mire bien y se puso de pie. Sonrió levemente y camino hasta la puerta. Mientras caminaba me percate de lo que tenía puesto. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de dormir y una musculosa blanca.

— ¿Cuándo y cómo te cambiaste? — le pregunte. Se giro a verme.

— ¿Cuándo? Hace 5 minutos mientras tenías un sueño erótico conmigo y ¿cómo? Como todo el mundo — me dijo. Sentí la sangre en mis mejillas. Puede saber mis sueños.

— No, no eso — dije nerviosa — Sino, que ¿cómo, si no tenías ropa? — le dije.

De repente yo ya no tenía un camisón de seda negro, sino uno rojo. Rojo como el fuego. Me mire bien y luego lo mire a él. Sonrió de costado y me miro fijo haciendo que mi respiración se agitara.

— Eso responde a tu pregunta preciosa. Y te ves increíblemente bien con ese camisón rojo — me dijo. Mi cuerpo ardió de deseo por él.

— ¿Puedes irte? Quiero dormir — le dije y me volví a acostar. Sentí que se acercaba a mí de nuevo.

— Hasta mañana Sa-ku-ra, que sueñes conmigo — me susurro al oído y besó mi frente.

Cuando sentí la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse, deje que toda esa tensión saliera de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Debo estar loca. Sí, creo que estoy muy loca. El Diablo en mi casa, sensualmente provocador, condenadamente sensual. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Solo deseo que esto sea un sueño...

* * *

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito tren! Me senté en mi cama, mientras escuchaba como las ruedas del tren hacían un horrible ruido contra las vías. Mire mi reloj de mesa. 7:30 a. m. La misma hora de siempre. Lentamente, mientras mi cuerpo iba despertando sus sentidos y movimientos, me destape. Mi camisón ¿era rojo? No… mi camisón era negro.  
¡Sasuke!

Rápidamente me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. Lo busque con la mirada, pero no estaba. Tal vez si todo haya sido un sueño y yo realmente estoy loca. Hasta que de lejos empecé a escuchar el sonido de la ducha. Me acerque y con cuidado abrí la puerta. El agua caía excitantemente por su bien formado cuerpo. ¡Dios, eso era mucho mejor que en mis sueños! ¿Cómo sería tocarlo? ¿Será real? Giro dándome la espalda. Mi mirada se poso en el final de su espalda. Un raro tatuaje, de raros colores, se movía con cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo. ¡Es maravilloso! Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

— Puedes pasar Sakura — me sobresalte ante su profunda voz. Aún me daba la espalda — Si quieres, puedes bañarte conmigo — salí rápidamente de allí.

Entre a mi habitación, algo agitada, y cerré bien la puerta. Nerviosa abrí mi closet y empecé a buscar ropa. Ropa, ropa ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué mierda es lo que voy a buscar aquí? Si mi ropa de trabajo está en el armario de la sala. Tocó 3 veces.

— ¿Si? — dije y seguí buscando algo que no iba a encontrar. La puerta se abrió.

— Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo has dormido? — me preguntó y entró por completo. Sin mirarlo, ya que no podía hacerlo, tome una toalla y salí de allí. Salió detrás de mí.

**—** Bien, ¿y tú? – le pregunté nerviosa. Entré al baño.

— Excelente — dijo. Giré y cuando lo hice choque levemente contra su duro pecho. Su respiración choco contra mi rostro. Me miro fijo.

— Se hace tarde para el trabajo — dije y me alejé de él.

— No, ya no — dijo. Lo miré extrañada. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Lentamente me acerque a él.

— ¿Hola? — contesté.

— ¿Qué hace mi amiga? — dijo con voz chillona. Respire aliviada.

— Ino — dije y sonreí levemente - ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunté.

— Buen día, ¿cómo has estado? Que yo sepa no dormí allí anoche – dijo. Reí por lo bajo.

— Buen día amiga, estoy bien ¿y tú?– le pregunté. Río divertida.

— Bien, muy bien — dijo pícara. Con eso ya me di cuenta a que se refería.

— Estas con Sai — dije afirmándolo.

— Pues claro que si — me dijo y rió — Te manda saludos.

— Igual — dije divertida.

— Oh, antes de que me vaya de tema — dijo

— Como siempre — le dije. Se quejo — Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?

— Tenemos vacaciones — dijo. Mire a Sasuke y él me sonrió.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunte. Escuche un gruñido frustrado de mi amigo el Diablo. Lo volví a mirar y me hizo un gesto de molestia.

— Si, no sé que le pasó a Hayato que le dieron vacaciones y nos dio vacaciones a todos — me dijo.

— ¿Me estás hablando enserio? — dije sin poder creerlo aún.

— Lo mejor de todo es que tenemos salario incluido. ¡Vacaciones pagas frentona! — dijo emocionada.

— Es grandioso — le dije emocionada también.

— Te lo dije — me dijo Sasuke. Sonreí por lo bajo.

— ¿Estas con alguien? – me pregunto Ino. Volví mi cabeza a la conversación.

— Mmmmmh, si — le dije después de unos segundos.

— ¿Con quién? — me preguntó cómplice.

— Alguien… — le dije como para no darle importancia.

— ¡Preciosa! ¡Apúrate cariño, el desayuno se enfría! — gritó Sasuke. Me gire a verlo.

— ¡Esa es la voz de nuestro nuevo jefe en Administración, frentuda! — exclamó sin poder creerlo.

— Bueno, sí. Es él — dije y deje de mirarlo. Ino río

— Eres una zorra, ¿y qué tal? ¿Es bueno? – me preguntó. Reí con ganas. Si ella supiera que no puede tener sexo. Creo que se muere.

— No lo sé. No me acosté con él — dije y le dedique una fija mirada. Sonrió divertido.

— ¿Cómo que no te acostaste con él? — dijo como si eso fuera imposible — Sakura, ese hombre está que arde

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no pasó nada — le dije.

— Pues, aún no puedo creerlo — me dijo. Ambas reímos.

— Bueno cerda, gracias por la noticia. Voy a seguir durmiendo – dije. Ino aclaro su garganta.

— Si, claro. Como si fuera fácil dormir con un super bombón en tu casa — me dijo. Reí divertida — Yo también voy a seguir durmiendo

— Sí, claro. Mientras tienes en la cama a un maniático del sexo — le dije. Soltó una carcajada.

— Le diré eso — dijo risueña — Adiós, nos vemos luego

— Claro, adiós — dije y colgué. Lentamente me gire a verlo.

— Hablan como cotorras — me dijo. Sonríe levemente.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — le pregunté. Silbó haciéndose el tonto — Voy a bañarme

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — me preguntó. Mis pasos se congelaron — Podría pasarte la esponja por la espalda.

— No, gracias — le dije y entre al baño.

Suspire aliviada cuando cerré la puerta. Prendí el agua y espere que la bañadera se llenara. Ya que no tenía que ir a trabajar me daría un merecido baño de inversión. Me quite la ropa, ate mi pelo en un rodete y entre a la tibia agua. Mi cuerpo se relajo completamente. La espuma parecía entrar en los poros de mi piel. Cerré levemente mis ojos para relajarme por completo. Nada se oía a mí alrededor. Todo era calmado y silencioso. Mis sentidos se agudizaron. Sentí una gran mano pasar con delicadeza por mi nuca. Abrí rápidamente mis ojos y gire para encontrarme con su mirada penetrante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunté nerviosa.

— Déjame ayudarte — me dijo con la voz ronca.

Tomo la esponja y comenzó a pasarla por mi hombro. Gire lentamente para que pudiera pasarla bien por mi espalda. Sentía el roce de sus fuertes dedos por mi piel. Era delicado y profesional. Era tan ardiente su contacto.

— ¿Una pregunta? — le dije luego de unos largos minutos.

— La que quieras — dijo sin dejar de pasar la esponja por mi espalda.

— ¿Puedes besar? — pregunté. Mi garganta se seco.

— Claro que sí, pero nunca lo he hecho. Es algo que no me gustaría compartir con cualquiera — dijo. Sin que me viera sonreí levemente.

Giré y quedamos muy cerca. Yo estaba totalmente desnuda. El agua y la espuma cubrían mi cuerpo. Su mirada se poso en mi boca. Mi respiración se agito un poco. Era tan bello. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan hermoso como él. Mordí mi boca levemente sin dejar de mirar la suya. Una boca es llamativa. De labios perfectamente masculinos y finos. Parecían suaves y que estaban completamente llenos de deseo. Subí mi mirada a través de la de él. Esa mirada oscura penetrante que parecían prometer el paraíso mismo.

— ¿No se supone que el Diablo tiene cuernos y una cola larga y roja? — le pregunté. Soltó una carcajada, aún cerca de mi rostro.

— Das mucha gracia, Sakura — dijo divertido y se puso de pie. Camino hasta la puerta – Cuando salgas te cuento todo lo que quieras saber. El desayuno está listo.

— De acuerdo — le dije. Sasuke salió y con él se llevo todo el fuego que había allí.

Luego de estar unos cuantos minutos dentro del agua, salí. Entre a mi habitación y me puse algo cómodo. Unos jeans y un top negro. Encima de eso una camisa sin mangas color turquesa. Salí de la habitación y el olor a medialunas lleno por completo mi cuerpo. Me acerque a la cocina y la mesada estaba bien puesta. De todo había allí. Tostadas, medialunas, rosquillas, tartas de fruta. Lo miré bien.

— No hace falta que pregunte como has hecho todo esto, ¿no? — le dije. Levanto la mirada y sonrió.

— Creo que no — me dijo. Me acerque hasta él y me senté — Lo siento si es mucho, pero me gusta comer bien

— No, está perfecto — dije y tome una tostada. Mi panza se quejo por eso.

— Mejor come una rosquilla — dijo y me la alcanzo. Reí por lo bajo y la tomé.

— ¿Hay café? — le pregunté. Se dio vuelta y tomó un paquete. _Starbucks_ — ¿Fuiste hasta ahí? — dije y tomé el café.

— No, no hizo falta — me dijo. Negué divertida — Sobre tu pregunta en el baño. No, no tengo cuernos y tampoco tengo una cola larga y roja — reí con ganas.

— ¿Y qué tienes de especial? — le pregunté y tome un poco de café.

— Ya lo viste. Un lindo tatuaje en el final de mi espalda — la sangre se concentro en mis mejillas — Eso es el centro de todo mi poder — me dijo.

— ¿Por qué nunca has besado a nadie? — le dije. Dejó de tomar y me miro fijo.

— Casi siempre los que venden su alma son hombres o en su defecto mujeres pero de muy avanzada edad.

— Tú no eres muy joven que digamos — dije divertida. Rió por lo bajo.

— Una sola vez una chica de unos 18 años me vendió su alma por ser la modelo más famosa del mundo — dijo. Los celos me invadieron.

— ¿Te gustaba? — le pregunté.

— Era linda, muy linda. Pero era demasiado pequeña, no tenía experiencia en la vida y nada de eso. Una adolescente. Me dio pena llevarme su alma luego, pero un trato es un trato — dijo. Lo mire con odio.

— No contaste mi pregunta — le dije. Me miró — Te gustaba — dije casi afirmándolo.

— No Sa-ku-ra, no me gustaba — dijo. Mis raros celos desaparecieron — Tú me gustas, y mucho.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? — le pregunté nerviosa.

— Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer — me dijo. Y creo que entendí aquello.

— Que gracioso — dije irónica. Rió divertido.

— Y mira esto es muy raro para mí. Por lo general no tengo que esperar mucho tiempo para que me digan que es lo que quieren a cambio de su alma — me dijo. Lo miré bien.

— Lo siento — dije algo apenada.

— No tienes por qué, me encanta estar contigo — lo mire de nuevo.

Terminamos el desayuno y juntos lavamos las cosas. Me siento muy rara, me siento muy distinta. Está ayer no era yo. No sé qué me pasa. No sé qué pasa por mi cabeza. Tengo miedo de algo que nunca sentí en mi corta vida. Algo que no tiene sentido, ni forma para mí. Algo aturdida salí de la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó. Esta vez no lo miré.

— Nada — dije por lo bajo. Se acercó a mí y maldije eso. Tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos y lo elevo para que lo mirara.

— ¿Quieres que lea en tus pensamientos? — me preguntó. Me sobresalté.

— No, no —le dije y me aleje de él — Ni se te ocurra hacer eso

— Entonces dime, ¿qué te pasa? — dijo serio. Por primera vez desde que me lo encontré me causó miedo.

— Tengo miedo — dije mientras trato de inventarme algo.

— ¿Miedo? ¿De mí? — preguntó. Lo mire fijo. Estábamos, por suerte, bastante alejados.

— No, de mí — le dije. Frunzo el ceño — ¡Pero no importa! ¿Vamos?

— ¿A dónde? — dijo algo confundido.

— ¿Has ido alguna vez a una feria? — le pregunté.

— No, nunca — me dijo. Sonreí levemente.

— Entonces vamos a una — le dije risueña y tomé mi bolso.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí ha finalizado este capítulo.

Gracias por todos los reviews, estoy contestando cada uno de ellos.

A pesar de que la escuela me tiene un poco atareada, siempre estoy para actualizar.

Nos leemos la próxima semana, ja-né.

Misa.


	5. La feria

Where _he goes_, goes the **fire**

Capítulo 5: La feria.

Lo mire de reojo mientras caminábamos por la feria. Él miraba extrañado y curioso. Parece un niño. Es tan tierno. Y al mismo tiempo tiene algo tan siniestro y excitante. Frunzo el ceño cuando vio a un gran grupo de niños jugando y corriendo. Lo miré divertida.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le pregunté. Se giró a verme.

— Si, nunca he estado con tanta gente en un mismo lugar — me dijo.

— Eres muy antisocial para ser el Diablo — le dije burlona.

— ¿A si? — me preguntó mirándome.

— Si — le dije sin dejar de reír. Él también lo hizo. Es tan devastador cuando sonríe.

— ¿Y qué haremos? — preguntó. Me giré a verlo.

— Jugaremos un poco — dije y tome su mano para arrastrarlo hasta uno de los juegos.

— Buen día, ¿desean jugar? — nos preguntó el hombre del lugar.

— Si. Dos fichas, por favor — le dije. Me paso 6 pelotas.

Tenía que tirar la mayor cantidad posible de botellas, para ganar un oso. Mire a Sasuke, estaba bastante serio. Un poco más de lo normal. Parecía que algo le molestaba o dolía, no sé bien con exactitud. En un acto fallido me encontré colocando mi mano en su nuca. La arrastré hasta sus cabellos y acaricie su cuero cabelludo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté. Corrió su mirada a la mía.

— Me gusta que acaricies mi pelo — me dijo. Deje de hacerlo y tragué saliva.

— Déjame enseñarte como se hace esto, Sasuke-_kun_ — le dije. Rió por lo bajo.

Tire la primera pelota y falle. Rió. Lance la segunda y volví a fallar. Volvió a reír. Tome la última que me quedaba. La tire. ¡mierda, falle! Sasuke reía divertido, y pude notar como el hombre de la tienda también estaba tentado a reírse.

— Nunca pensé en reírme tanto — dijo mientras refregaba sus ojos.

— Veamos si tú puedes hacerlo — le dije y me acerque a su oído — Señor Diablo.

Le di las otras tres pelotas. Se acerco más al estante. Lanzo la primera pelota. Varias botellas cayeron. Lo miré sorprendida. Lanzó la segunda y más botellas cayeron. Solo quedaba una botella. Se giro a verme.

— Así es como se hace, preciosa — me dijo y lanzo la pelota sin dejar de mirarme. La última botella cayó. Giré sorprendida ante el sonido de eso.

— Felicitaciones, ha ganado el premio mayor — le dijo el hombre. Le alcanzo un oso enorme y peludo. Era extremadamente lindo.

— Toma preciosa, para ti — me dijo y me lo dio. Tome el oso y lo mire a él.

— Es muy lindo — dije mirándolo como una boba. La última vez que me habían regalado un oso tenía 14 años. Y era del tamaño de mi mano

— Como tú — dijo. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

— ¿Quieres comer algodón de azúcar? — le pregunté.

— No es de mi agrado — dijo. Lo miré divertida.

— Bueno, lo tendrá que ser — dije desafiante.

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar un puesto de manzanas acarameladas, palomitas de maíz, caramelos, chupetines y algodones de azúcar. Compre el más grande y mullido de todos. Me acerque hasta él.

— Vamos, come un poco — le dije. Miro la_ cosa rosa_ con asco.

— De verdad Sakura, no es de mi agrado — dijo sin dejar de mirar el colorido dulce que tenía en mis manos.

— ¿Lo has probado? — le pregunté. Me miró.

— No, pero algo que es rosa y se te pega en las manos como chicle no debe ser nada agradable — me dijo. Reí con diversión.

— Oh vaya, eres peor que un niño. Pruébalo, juro que te gustara — dije.

Me miro sin estar muy seguro. Tomo un pequeño pedazo con la punta de los dedos. De verdad parecía un niño al cual estabas obligando a comer verduras. Lo levantó lentamente hasta su boca y lo comió con cierto asco. Yo solo lo miraba.

— ¿Y? — pregunté.

— Es asqueroso — dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No seas mentiroso! — le dije divertida.

— ¡Yo no miento! — dijo como si eso fuera lo más verdadero que hubiera dicho en su vida.

— Si claro, y yo soy Megan Fox — dije. Rió con ganas.

— Ay, preciosa eres tan graciosa — me dijo. Tomé un poco de algodón y lo metí en mi boca.

— Y tú eres tan extraño — le dije.

Volvimos a caminar. Y sin darme cuenta las horas fueron pasando. La noche se hizo presente, fue tan rápido. Es tan extraño todo esto, es extraña la sensación de estar con él. Hay momentos en los que se me olvida y pienso que es un hombre normal, común y corriente. Pero cuando recuerdo que y quién es se me eriza la piel. Este hombre, que ni siquiera es un hombre, solo ha venido a mí con la intención de llevarse mi alma. Nada más que eso.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — me preguntó cuando llegamos al departamento. Lo miré.

— No, estoy que exploto — le dije. Se quitó el saco y ese deseo ardiente hacía él me consumió.

— Y si. Si te la pasaste comiendo porquerías — dijo.

— ¡Ay, aja! ¿Ahora eres mi padre? — le pregunté.

— No, gracias a Dios — dijo. Lo golpee levemente en el brazo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Corrí hasta el.

— ¿Hola? — dije.

— Tiene un mensaje de voz, desea escucharlo — dijo la fría voz de la operadora. Fruncí el ceño — Para escuchar su mensaje marque 1.

— Frentona, soy Ino. Parece que no estás en casa, linda. ¿Dónde y con quien estarás? ¡Ay ya me lo imagino! Bueno, pero después me cuentas sobre eso. Solo llamo para decirte que esta noche tampoco voy a casa. Sai está más ardiente que nunca y no voy a dejarlo en estas condiciones solo. Nos vemos mañana cariño, te quiero.

Deje el teléfono y reí por lo bajo. De verdad está loca. Negando divertida con la cabeza volví hacía la sala. Mi querido invitado estaba sin camisa. Todo el aire salió de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaron levemente. Ese pantalón negro se amoldaba bien a sus masculinas piernas y cada músculo de su estomago parecía estar hecho de roca y carne fibrosa. Mordí mi labio al imaginarlo sobre mí, su peso calentando mi cuerpo. Sus fuertes manos sosteniendo las mías mientras estábamos íntimamente unidos. Sacudí mi cabeza.

— Voy a tomar un poco de aire — le dije y salí de ahí antes de volverme loca.

Subí hasta el último piso de mi edificio. Entre a la abandonada terraza. Este lugar está más desierto que el desierto de Sahara. Mire hacia el cielo. Era azul oscuro y por la luz de la ciudad apenas se veían las estrellas. La luna estaba blanca y casi redonda. Una linda noche.  
Ni frió, ni calor. Ni viento, ni humedad. Nada. Me senté en el suelo y saque un cigarrillo. No había fumado en todo el día, algo muy raro en mí. Ahora necesitaba uno con desesperación. Lo prendí. Aspire ese envenenado humo que lograba calmarme un grado. Suspire levemente y me puse de pie. Me acerque hasta las rejas de la terraza. La gente se veía pequeña, la cuidad ruidosa.

— Es tan misterioso todo, ¿verdad? — me sobresalté ante su profunda voz en mi oído. Me gire a verlo. Estaba tan cerca que solo debía estirarme y podría besarlo.

— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

* * *

¡Final de este capítulo!

Quisiera decirles que este es un _short-fic, _por lo tanto no tendrá muchos capítulos.

Agradezco cada review.

Nos leemos la semana próxima, xox.

Misa.


	6. Corazón

Where_ he goes_, goes the **fire.**

Capítulo 6: Corazón.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así? — me preguntó.

— No, por nada. Solo necesitaba tomar un poco aire — le dije. Me miró fijo a los ojos. Sus ojos eran más oscuros y llamativos que horas atrás.

— ¿Has bailado alguna vez con el Diablo a la pálida luz de la luna? — me preguntó. Mi corazón se aceleró.

— No — le dije despacio.

Se inclino hacía adelante y besó la punta de mi nariz suavemente. Cerré los ojos ante el dulce contacto. Luego bajó más su rostro y acaricio su nariz con la mía. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos muy cerca de los míos. ¡Oh Dios mío! Su boca estaba a dos centímetros de la mía. Mi respiración se agito. Se quedo ahí quieto, mirándome fijo. Su nariz contra la mía. Su respiración pesada caía sobre mis labios.

— ¿Bailas conmigo? — me dijo.

— No hay música — dije tratando de mantenerme de pie. Su mirada me estaba ahogando.

— Eso no es problema — me dijo.

Colocó una de sus manos en mi cintura. Desde lejos una suave melodía empezó a llegar a mis oídos. Pronto el lugar se lleno de música. Me acerco más a él. Coloqué una de mis manos en un su hombro. Comenzamos a bailar. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía. Mis pies se movían al ritmo de los suyos.

— Eres tan hermosa — me susurró al oído. Mordí mi labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? — le pregunté invadida por las ganas de besarlo.

— Juro que no es mi intención — dijo.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la parte posterior de su hombro. Suavemente se escuchaba el latir de su corazón. ¿El Diablo tiene corazón? Al parecer sí. Deje que la música, y el momento me llenaran por completa. Les juro que podría pasarme horas así con él. Cerré los ojos y deje que mis pies se movieran casi solos.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

Se quedó dormida. Sin ningún problema la alcé en brazos y bajamos hasta su departamento. Esta situación ya me estaba cansando. ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? Yo soy el Diablo, tampoco puedo seguir así. Entramos a la habitación y suavemente la apoye en la cama.

— No, no te vayas — me dijo con la voz dormida. La mire bien – Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado me acosté a su lado. Ella se acomodó contra mí. Su bello rostro quedó sobre mi pecho. Tontamente me encontré colocando uno de mis brazos alrededor de ella. De verdad me siento un imbécil. Es solo una simple mujer ¿Qué tiene de especial?

— Tal vez, ella es — dijo una voz muy familiar para mis oídos. Levanté la vista y busque con la mirada.

— ¿Itachi? — pregunté. De repente se apareció ante mí.

— Hola hermanito, ¿cómo estás? — me preguntó.

— Itachi – le dije asintiendo — Mírame. Parezco un estúpido humano — rió por lo bajo.

— Tranquilo, te ves bien, baka-otouto — me dijo divertido.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas allí abajo? — dije al recordar mi casa.

— Bien, por ahora puedo controlarlos. Con un potente grito, se quedan quietos.

— Pobres, me deben extrañar — le dije. Él asintió levemente -—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Tú, Sasuke. Me tienes preocupado. Sabes que como toda hermano, tengo instintos. Y los míos están a punto de explotar. ¿Qué te sucede?

— No lo sé – le dije y mire hacía Sakura que seguía durmiendo profundamente.

— Creo que el problema es lo que tienes sobre el pecho — me dijo mi hermano.

Lo miré bien. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Se acercó un poco más a la cama en donde me encontraba yo acostado con una mujer en mis brazos. Itachi clavó la mirada en Sakura, provocando que se moviera un poco.

— Ella es, otouto — me dijo.

— ¿Eh? — le dije sin entender.

— ¡Ajá! ¡No te hagas el idiota! Sabes de lo que estamos hablando. Ella es la persona que el destino ha puesto para tu camino.

Reí irónicamente — Muy gracioso.

Itachi se mantuvo firme.

— No te rías del destino — me dijo.

— El destino es un idiotez, no siempre sale todo como él dice — dije.

— La mayoría de las veces si — dijo ella.

Lentamente me fui alejando de ella, para no despertarla. La acomodé bien en la cama y la tapé. Con Itachi salimos de la habitación, antes de despertarla. Mi hermano rió divertida al ver en donde estaba durmiendo.

— ¿Te resulta gracioso? — le pregunté algo molesto.

— Pues, lo siento, pero si — me dijo y volvió a largar una carcajada — Ay, ya baka-otouto. No te pongas de mal humor.

— Juro que me siento muy extraño, Itachi — le dije

— Lo sé, por eso vine — dijo él.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — pregunté. Él se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

— Eres el Diablo. El ser más temido de todo el mundo. Eres malo, despiadado, vil y muy mentiroso. Pero aunque no puedas creerlo tienes algo bueno.

— Si, claro — dije irónico. Me miró fijo.

— ¿Acaso piensas que el _yin-yang_ fue hecho por un loco que estaba ebrio? — me preguntó. Me gire a verla — Dentro de lo bueno, siempre hay algo malo. Dios no es perfecto hermano, te lo ha demostrado. Y aunque todo el mundo crea que si, no es así. Y dentro de lo malo, siempre hay algo bueno.

— ¿Qué es? — le pregunté confundido.

— Busca dentro de ti, busca que ya lo vas a encontrar — dijo y se puso de pie — Solo sigue a tu… no tan usado, corazón.

Desapareció. Me dejo, aquí, con una extraña sensación dentro. La duda. Nunca tuve duda en mi vida. Siempre fui seguro de mi mismo, de mis acciones. Nunca sentí nada por nadie. Ni lastima, ni admiración, ni amor. Bueno, tal vez cariño por mi madre y un poco de aprecio por Itachi. Eso es algo bueno. Creo. Me puse de pie y camine hasta la habitación. Ella dormía profundamente. Guiado por lo que Itachi llama, mi corazón, me acerque a la cama y me acosté junto a ella. Se movió un poco y me abrazo contra ella. Su aroma inundo mis sentidos. Cerrando los ojos, vi pasar frente a mí la soledad de mi eternidad.

* * *

_Sakura's POV._

Comencé a moverme lentamente. Apreté los ojos al sentir la claridad de la luz sobre ellos. Mi cuerpo aun estaba dormido. Sin abrir, aun, los ojos moví mis piernas y lo que sentí me dejo inmóvil. Alguien estaba en la cama conmigo. Lentamente comencé a girar, para encontrarme a un ángel a mi lado. O eso parecía. Dormía, dormía profundamente. Lo mire bien. Cada poro de su rostro, parecía estar descansado. Sus oscuros cabellos, estaban levemente desordenados. Sentí un impulso por acomodarlos.

Y cuando al fin todo mi cuerpo despertó, recordé que anoche estaba bailando con él y ahora estaba aquí, durmiendo con él. Lentamente me puse de pie, no quería despertarlo se veía tan lindo así. Con cuidado salí de la habitación. Me duche, rápido y salí. Volví a entrar a la habitación y él seguía durmiendo. Ahora ocupaba casi toda la cama. Lo mire bien. Había algo distinto en él hoy. No lo sé bien. Tomé mi ropa y salí de ahí para cambiarme. Cuando termine comencé a hacer el desayuno. Desde lejos escuche el sonido de las llaves. Ella entró.

— ¡Buen día! — dijo elevando la voz.

— ¡Shh! — le dije desde la cocina. Ella entró y me miro.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Hace como dos o tres días que no te veo, frentona, lindo recibimiento — me dijo. Se acercó a mí y me saludo.

— ¡Baja la voz! — le dije en voz baja. Me miró bien — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Ay, ni te imaginas. Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida — dijo y ambas salimos de la cocina, para sentarnos en la sala.

— Ya me imagino, como debe haber quedado el pobre de Sai — dije divertida. Rió por lo bajo.

— Creo que por una semana no podrá moverse.

— ¡Eres una cerda! – exclamé y ambas reímos.

Él salió de la habitación. Ambas nos volteamos a verlo. La mandíbula de Ino cayó al suelo al verlo, parado allí. Él me miro bien y luego miro a mi amiga. Sasuke solo traía puestos unos calzoncillos y una musculosa blanca que se apretaba bien a su cuerpo.

— Hola — saludó con voz rasposa, supuse que se acababa de despertar.

— Ho… hola — le dijo Ino. Él me miro a mí.

— Preciosa, ¿puedes venir un segundo? — me preguntó.

— Claro — dije y me puse de pie.

Caminé hasta la habitación y entramos. Cerré la puerta y me gire a verlo. Cuando lo hice algo sintió romperse dentro de mí. Como dije antes, mientras él dormía se veía distinto. Y si que lo estaba. Sus ojos eran más claros, mucho más claros. Asombrosamente llamativos. Mire el color de su pelo y era también más claro del que recuerdo, tenía reflejos azules. Y ahora que lo miraba mejor, no tenía esa apariencia siniestra de siempre.

— ¿Qué… qué sucede? — le pregunté.

— Hice un trato con Dios — me dijo. Lo miré extrañada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Me ves distinto? — me preguntó.

— Un poco — le dije.

— Tengo cinco días para probarle que hay algo bueno en mí — dijo y camino hacia la ventana — Por ahora él tiene la mitad de mis poderes, por eso he dormido. Casi nunca duerno, ya que no es necesario.

— ¿Y? — dije intrigada.

— Si no logro demostrarle que hay algo bueno en mí, nunca más podré salir del infierno. A lo que me refiero es que viviré allí abajo, por siempre.

Lo mire aterrada. ¡Eso no podía ser así! Algo debíamos de hacer. Él no podía quedarse allí para el resto de la eternidad. ¿Qué haría yo? Mi cuerpo se congelo al escuchar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto que no pueda salir nunca más?

— Tranquilo, encontraremos algo bueno en ti — le dije.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme? — me preguntó.

— Claro que si — le dije y sonreí levemente. Él también lo hizo — Ahora, cámbiate que esta Ino ahí afuera.

— No puedo cambiarme — me dijo y me gire a verlo.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunté.

— Él se llevo algunos de mis poderes, y uno de esos era el de poder vestirme chasqueando mis dedos.

— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que no tienes otra ropa de la que tienes puesta? — dije sin poder creerlo. Sasuke asintió – Esto no podía ser peor.

— Lo sé — dijo divertido.

— Bueno, quédate aquí. Salgo, despacho a la cerda y vemos que hacemos — le dije y salí de la habitación.

Mi rubia amiga se acercó a mí rápidamente, me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta la cocina. La mire extrañada, estaba realmente perturbada.

— Juro que casi entro a buscarte, pensé que estabas teniendo sexo con él. Pero luego dije que no era posible, porque no se escuchaba nada — me dijo nerviosa. Reí divertida.

— Ya te dije que no pasó nada con él — dije. Me miró bien.

— ¡Claro, Sakura! ¡Y yo soy Madonna! — me dijo irónica. Caminé hasta la sala.

— Juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad — le dije. Me miró sin poder creerlo.

— Pero… pero él estaba en boxers – dijo y miro hacía la puerta – Además te llamó preciosa.

— Que hayamos dormido en la misma cama, no significa que hayamos tenido sexo amiga mía — dije y me senté en el sillón — Y que me diga así, tampoco.

— Frentuda, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso estas ciega o qué? Ese hombre está que arde y tú ¿no le has tocado un pelo? — me preguntó.

— No, no es eso — dije — No te asustes, pero…

— Pero, ¿qué? – dijo algo ansiosa.

— Yo…

— ¿Tú, que? — dijo más nerviosa que antes.

— No lo quiero solo para una noche – le dije lo más bajo que pude para que el que estaba en la habitación no escuchara. Los ojos Ino se abrieron tanto que parecía que se salían de sus cuencas.

— ¿Estás enamorada?

— No… no lo sé, Ino. Pero con él es distinto que con los demás — dije y me puse de pie. Ella también lo hizo.

— Ya era hora — me dijo algo emocionada y me abrazó. Le respondí el gesto.

Pero mientras descubría ese sentimiento dentro de mí me di cuenta de algo. Estoy enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera es humano. Alguien que nunca sintió amor en su vida, alguien que es vil y no perdona el alma de nadie. Estoy enamorada del Diablo,_ perdidamente enamorada de él._

* * *

¡Y este es el final de este capítulo!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews, que obviamente contesto **TODOS.**

Repito que esto es una _adaptación _y que la versión original es de Dougie Poynter (Mcfly) o quizás lo encuentren en Justin Bieber o Zayn Malik (One Direction)

La historia no es mía.

Estén atentos a los oneshots o drabbles que estoy subiendo este mes por el Sasusaku month, tienen prompts diferentes cada uno.

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

Misa xo


	7. Sasori

Where _he goes_, goes **the fire**.

Capítulo 7: Sasori.

Cuando al fin conseguí que mi amiga saliera de la casa. Me dirigí a la habitación. Entré lentamente. Él estaba acostado en la cama, mirando la tele. Rió divertido, robándome una pequeña sonrisa. Levantó la cabeza y me miro.

— Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí — me dijo. Entré del todo y me senté en la punta de la cama.

— ¿Qué miras? — le pregunté. Se acerco a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Los Simpsons — dijo y miré hacía la tele — Son muy divertidos y no puedo creer que no los haya visto antes.

— ¿Nunca los habías visto? — dije sin poder creerlo.

— Soy el Diablo, molestia. No tengo mucho tiempo para mirar la tele — me dijo. Me puse de pie y lo miré.

— Creo que tengo un poco de ropa de mi hermano en el closet, vístete y vamos a comprarte un poco de ropa — le dije. Hizo una mueca.

— ¿Ir de compras? — dijo no muy contento.

— Si, señor Diablo. Tiene que comprarse unos jeans, algo cómodo. No va andar por la vida en calzoncillos. — dije divertida.

— Es cómodo estar así, pero creo que tienes razón. Vamos. — me dijo y se puso de pie.

Le di la ropa de mi hermano, que le quedo un tanto ajustada. Naruto no es tan musculoso como el Diablo, pero algo es algo. Desayunamos y salimos de mi departamento.

— ¿Te molesta si tomo tu mano para caminar? — me preguntó. Me giré a verlo. Lo pensé por unos largos segundos.

— No, claro que no — le dije.

Con cuidado tomó mi mano con la suya y suavemente entrelazó nuestros dedos. Su mano es grande, casi envuelve la mía. Sus dedos son fuertes y largos. Una mano protectora, me llevaba de paseo por las calles de LA. Mis, extraños, celos se hicieron presentes en mí, mientras veía como todas las mujeres que pasaban cerca nuestro se giraban a mirarlo embobadas.

— No te preocupes, preciosa — me dijo con una sonrisa. Lo miré confundida.

— ¿Preocuparme por qué? — le dije.

— Ellas no me causan nada. Solo tú lo haces — dijo. Sonreí levemente con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

En menos de lo pensado estábamos en una tienda de ropa. Él miro a su alrededor y luego me miro a mí. Lo miré divertida.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — le pregunté sin dejar de reír.

— Tengo miedo de perderme aquí dentro — me dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

Sin pensarlo, me acerque a él y metí mi mano en los cabellos de su nuca. Como cuando estábamos en la feria. Su mirada, me estaba matando. Recorrió mi rostro con sus ojos.

— Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que te pierdas — dije dulce. Sonrió levemente.

Nos alejamos y tome su mano, para llevarlo a buscar un poco de ropa. Comencé a poner en sus manos, cada cosa que veía. Quería que se probara todo. Jeans, playeras, camisas, bermudas, pantalones de vestir. Hasta un esmoquin, oh vamos, ambas sabemos que se vería muy bien con uno puesto.

— Y esto, también — dije colocando unas zapatillas sobre la gran pila de ropa que tenía encima.

— ¿Todo esto? — dijo sin poder creerlo.

— Si, quejica, todo eso – le dije.

Tome su brazo y lo conduje hacía uno de los probadores. Lo empuje allí dentro, y yo me senté en una silla, fuera, frente a él. Miré divertida a mi alrededor, las chicas de la caja me miraban sin dejar de reír.

— ¿Listo? — le pregunté.

— Ya casi — me contestó. Luego de eso salió, parpadee varias veces.

— No, eso no — dije negando con la cabeza.

Hizo un gesto de odio con la cara y volvió a entrar. Yo reí divertida. Los minutos fueron pasando. Él salía y entraba. Yo reía y negaba con la cabeza. Eso sí, eso no. Esas eran todas mis palabras. Sasuke irritado, volvía a entrar y volvía a salir. Era tan gracioso. Gire mi cabeza y me enamore de un vestido del mostrador. Era hermoso, era el vestido de mis sueños. Como los que usan las actrices de Hollywood en la alfombra roja. Era negro, largo hasta el piso. Su espalda estaba descubierta y los bordes de los breteles estaban bordados con piedras preciosas. Sin pensarlo lo tome y entre en el cambiador de al lado. Ambos salimos al mismo tiempo. Él llevaba puesto el esmoquin que le escogí. Me miro bien, de pies a cabeza.

— Te ves tan... — me dijo y no terminó la frase.

— ¿Tan? — dije. Se acercó a mí.

— Tan hermosa, preciosa — dijo. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

— Y tú también.

— No sabes cómo me gustaría entrar allí dentro y sacarte eso, para jugar contigo, perderme en tu cuerpo, en tu aroma, en tu piel — su voz se volvió ronca. Tragué sonoramente, si llegase a competir contra un tomate, ganaría por goleada.

— Sas-Sasuke, no seas impulsivo — le dije. Se acerco un pocó más a mí.

— Juro que estoy intentando no serlo.

— Recuerda que tienes que encontrar algo bueno en ti, y según Dios la lujuria no es buena.

— Dime "que" — dijo. Lo miré extrañada.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté algo confundida y sin entender.

Se acerco más a mí y choco su frente con la mía. Su respiración era agitada. Su mirada intensa. Juré que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Levanto sus brazos e hizo lo que menos me imaginaba. Me abrazó. Me estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

— Sin la mitad de mis poderes es mucho más complicado controlarme — me dijo un poco agitado. Sin dejar de abrazarlo, suspiré levemente.

— Ya lo verás, que podrás y le demostraras a Dios que hay algo bueno en ti, y que no siempre eres malo y mentiroso — dije divertida y me aleje de él.

— Es lo que más quiero hacer en este momento — me dijo. Le sonreí levemente — Mentira, lo que más quiero hacer en este momento es otra cosa.

— ¡Sasuke! — exclamé reprendiéndolo.

— Lo sé, lo siento. Soy un imbécil – dijo. Asentí divertida.

Entramos de nuevo a los cambiadores, nos cambiamos y salimos de allí con un montón de ropa. El vestido y el esmoquin quedaron en su lugar. Eran demasiado caros. Nos acercamos a la caja, y ninguna de las chicas dejaba de mirar a Sasuke.

— Te espero afuera, preciosa — me dijo y como buen desubicado palmeo mi trasero. Me guiñó un ojo y salió. Revolee los ojos y volví mi vista a la cajera.

— ¿Cuánto es? — le pregunté.

— 1500 dólares — me dijo tartamudeando.

Le alcance mi tarjeta de crédito, que de paso sea dicho cuando me llegue la cuenta a fin de mes, voy a querer morir. La chica me cobro, mientras que las otras miraban a Sasuke. Reí por lo bajo. ¡Dios, es tan provocador!

— Aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su compra — me dijo. Le sonreí. Todas se acercaron a mí.

— Perdónanos que te digamos esto, pero tu novio está que arde — dijo una de ella. Lancé una carcajada, y miré a Sasuke, quien me miró también y sonrió dulcemente.

Todas suspiramos ante esa sonrisa matadora.

— Se nota que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti — me dijo otra de ellas. Me giré a verla.

— ¿Tú crees? — le pregunté algo sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Fíjate como te mira, así no te mira cualquiera — me contesto. Volví a mirar a Sasuke.

— Si lo que tiene él cuando te mira no es amor, yo me vuelvo monja ya mismo — me dijo la chica que me cobró. Las miré divertida y sonreí.

— Gracias chicas, vendré más seguido a comprar aquí.

— Cuando quieras, y más si traes a ese hombre — dijo divertida una de ellas. Me despedí de todas y salí con las bolsas. Él las tomo y comenzamos a caminar.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — me preguntó.

— Lo siento, me quede hablando con ellas — le dije. Se giró a verme.

— ¿De qué? — dijo. Lo miré bien.

— Nada que te importe — reí

Con su brazo libre me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacía él. Como casi siempre que hacía eso, todo el aire se fue de mi cuerpo. Lo miré fijo a los ojos y me volví a perder en ellos.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? — una voz detrás de nosotros resonó. Lentamente me aleje de Sasuke, y giré a verlo. ¡No puede ser!

— ¿Sasori? — pregunté sin poder creerlo

**Continuará...**

* * *

****Lo sé, merezco la muerte. Tanto tiempo sin actualizar es una falta de respeto pero tengo una buena excusa: Hospital, escuela y evaluaciones.

Ya se acerca el final 3.

Nos leemos la próxima semana y ¡sin falta!

Misa xox.

**¿R**_eview? _


	8. Algo bueno

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

* * *

Where _he goes_, goes **the fire**.

Capítulo 8: Algo bueno.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Sin pensarlo demasiado, me acerque a él y lo abrace con fuerza. Él me respondió el gesto. ¡Oh, hace tanto que no lo veía! Akasuna No Sasori, fue mi último novio oficial. Hace más de cuatro años que no sé nada de él. Y ahora está aquí, de la nada. Sasori se fue a vivir a Viena, porque su padre quería que estudiara derecho allí. Fue un gran amigo y novio para mí. Pero después de él, no volví a conseguir algo serio.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo estás? — le pregunté contenta.

— Bien, bien. Llegué hace unos días de Europa, vine a ver a mi madre y a mi hermana — me dijo y sonrió — ¿Y tú, qué es de tu vida?

— Vivo con Ino y estoy trabajando — le dije.

Sentí como alguien se acomodaba la garganta. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Me di la vuelta y lo acerqué a nosotros. Sasori parpadeó confundido mientras Sasuke le hacía un escaner visual. Ambos se estaban, por así decirlo ¿analizando?

— Él es Sasuke, un amigo.

— Akasuna No Sasori — le dijo él y tendió su mano.

— Un gusto — dijo Sasuke y le respondió. Algo no estaba bien aquí, podía sentir la incomodidad en el aire. La tensión. Los miré a ambos.

— Mmmm, bueno — dije para romper el hielo — ¿Dónde te estás quedando? – pregunté

— En casa de mi madre, quise ir a un hotel. Pero ya conoces a mamá es demasiado posesiva — me dijo. Reí por lo bajo.

— Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien y de volver a verte — dije.

— Lo mismo digo — respondió él — Y si no te molesta ¿podrías darme tu teléfono? Así no perdemos el contacto — Y guiñó el ojo, vi a Sasuke fruncir el ceño.

— Oh, claro que si — le dije. Saco su celular y comenzó a anotar — Listo. Llámame y hablamos.

— Claro, bonita. Adiós — me dijo y se acerco a mí para besar mi mejilla pero se alejo rápido.

— ¡Auch! — gruñó por lo bajo. Lo miré extrañada.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — le pregunté.

— Sentí una puntada en el estomago — murmuró. De reojo miré a Sasuke quien sonrió levemente. ¡Oh, es un tramposo!

— ¿Estás bien? — cuestioné. Me miró.

— Si, si. Te llamo hoy en la tarde-noche — dijo mientras se alejaba.

— Está bien, estaré esperando — dije. Él se fue.

Sin poder creerlo me giré a verlo. Él clavo su seria mirada en mí. Lo miré fijo, desafiante, intentado intimidarlo. Pero solo conseguí que él me intimidara a mí. Como siempre.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — sisee.

— ¿Quién era él? — me preguntó algo molesto. Arqueé una de mis cejas.

— ¿Celoso? — mofé.

— ¿Quién es él? — volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero más despacio. Más amenazante.

— Akasuna No Sasori, fue mi último novio oficial. Hace 4 años que se fue y no lo veo desde entonces. Eres el Diablo, deberías saberlo, ¿no? – le dije haciendo gestos con las manos como si le estuviese hechizando u algo.

— ¿Por qué le diste tu número? — demandó

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿un interrogatorio de novio molesto? – me burlé. Se acerco desafiante a mí.

— Creo que no estás en condiciones de no contestarme, Sa-ku-ra. — refunfuñó. ¡Dios, era tan aterrador!

— Vamos, _diablito_. No te tengo miedo. — respondí desafiante. Arqueó una de sus cejas.

— Podría hacerte lo que yo quiera — dijo. Reí burlona.

— Pues fíjate que no. No puedes hacerme el amor — le dije. Sonrió levemente, le di donde más le duele.

— Pero puedo matarte.

— No serías capaz — dije.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — me preguntó. Y en verdad no estoy segura de contestar a eso. Lo miré fijo y traté de encontrar mi respuesta en sus ojos.

— Porque nunca nadie me ha mirado como tú me miras — le dije.

— ¿Ni él? — dudó refiriéndose a Austin.

— Ni él, ni nadie. Solamente tú — miré su boca y tragué saliva. Solo necesito probarlos, tenerlos, por lo menos medio segundo – ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Sasori? Así no vas a demostrar que tienes algo bueno dentro.

— Solo estaba probando si ese poder aun esta en mí. Y gracias a Dios, si lo está. ¡Gracias Barba! — dijo elevando la voz en la última frase.

— Pues para mí fue porque estás celoso — reí y bajé la mirada.

— Pues, tenlo por hecho que sí. Fue por celos. Y si no hubiese tenido el poder, le hubiera pegado con el puño — me dijo sonriente. Levanté la mirada y esbocé una sonrisa.

— Eres tan malo — comenté graciosa.

— ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar algo bueno en mí? — me preguntó.

— Solo debemos hacer cosas que por lo general nunca haces y ponerte a prueba y no lo sé.

— Ya encontré algo bueno dentro de mí — me dijo. Lo miré sorprendida.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunté intrigada.

— Tú.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Chananana..._

Ya se acerca el final mis queridas lectoras.


	9. Miedo

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

* * *

Where _he goes_, goes **the fire**.

Capítulo 9: Miedo.

Sentí mi corazón desbocarse de dudas. ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Se acerco más a mí y con su mano libre acaricio mi rostro. Como dije antes, ahora no tiene esa apariencia siniestra de ayer. Ahora parece… normal.

— Tú eres algo bueno y…— dijo y dejo de hablar.

— ¿Y qué? — le pregunté queriendo saber más.

— Y tú estás…

— Señores clientes, lamentamos interrumpir lo que están haciendo. Pero deben dejar el centro comercial, porque cerraremos en 10 minutos, por fallas eléctricas en la instalación — dijo la fría voz de la operadora interrumpiéndolo.

— Uh, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos quedemos aquí dentro y me obligues a comprar más ropa — me dijo divertido y comenzó a caminar.

— Si, claro — dije por lo bajo y salimos de ahí.

Tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido. Teníamos demasiadas bolsas, no podíamos ir caminando. Aunque conociéndolo a él, les diría que es capaz de hacer algo para que no sean demasiadas y luego las encontremos en casa. Como ya dije una vez, es extraño decir casa. Suena mucho a "nuestra" casa. Pronto llegamos.

— Ahora que estoy pensando ¿En que momento hiciste el "acuerdo" con Dios? – le pregunté. Se giró a verme.

— Fácil. Mientras dormías fui a verlo — me dijo.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — cuestioné divertida cuando entramos al departamento.

Me saque los zapatos, me estaban matando y él se quito las zapatillas. Al mismo tiempo, ambos nos tiramos al sillón, cansados. Reí divertida al saltar levemente del mismo y volver a mi lugar.

— Bueno, llegue, estaba realmente sorprendido de verme. Ya que hace mucho que no subo a verlo. La luz del cielo me hace daño a los ojos. Empezamos a hablar, tomamos un poco de vino y luego empezamos a jugar ajedrez. Y como casi nunca, le gane ¿Puedes creerlo? — me dijo.

— ¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? — me preguntó.

— El acuerdo — le dije. Clavó su mirada en la mía y suspiro levemente.

— Mi hermano vino a verme — dijo. Lo miré bien.

— ¿Tu hermano? ¿Eso quiere decir que La Muerte estuvo aquí en mi casa? — dije aterrada. Rió por lo bajo.

— Si, pero tranquila. Itachi es inofensivo cuando no esta en horas de trabajo, y no es siniestro y esas cosas. Te sorprendería lo amable que es. Lo único es que hace un poco más de frió cuando él esta acá — explicó.

— ¿Y que te dijo? — le pregunté. No me contestó nada.

Tome el control y prendí la tele. Estaban dando una película. Tarde unos pocos segundos en reconocerla. Era "Titanic". Rose y Jack estaban en el agua helada. Temblé levemente al ver el frío que tenían.

— Esa fue una de las tantas veces que Itachi se llevo más de una vida al mismo tiempo, y en un mismo lugar – me dijo.

Lo mire e hizo una seña para que me acercara a él. Me acerque más a él y me acurruco contra su pecho, envolviéndome con sus brazos. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y aspire el aroma de su perfume. Volví a mirar la tele pero sin alejarme de él.

— ¿Aún no sabes lo que quieres por tu alma? — me preguntó. Sin alejarme de sus brazos me moví para mirarlo a los ojos.

— No, aún no — le dije. Su mirada abrazó la mía. Con una de sus manos acaricio mis cabellos.

— ¿Sabes? Me gusta estar contigo — dijo. Sonreí levemente.

— A mi también, me encanta estar contigo — dije.

Juro que en cualquier momento iba a besarlo. Era algo que ya no podía controlar. Estaba a punto de ser más fuerte que yo. Se inclino hacia abajo, hacia mí. Cerré los ojos levemente, esperando aquello. El maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar. Abrí los ojos y ya estaba a pocos centímetros mío. Se alejó con un gruñido. Me puse de pie y fui a contestar.

— ¿Hola? — dije.

— Sakura, hola.

— ¡Sasori! — lo llamé al reconocerlo — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, bien. Dije que iba a llamarte — dijo divertido. Sonreí.

— Lo sé, lo sé – dije divertida

— Te he echado mucho de menos — me dijo.

— Y yo a ti — dije enternecida — ¿Cómo te ha ido en Viena?

— Bien, pero nada es como en casa.

— Me lo imagino — le dije y me gire a buscar a Sasuke. No estaba en el sillón ¿Dónde estará? Lo busqué con la mirada, pero no lo encontré.

— Oye, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar mañana? – me preguntó.

Extrañada por no encontrar a Sasuke, me gire para mirar al frente. Salté levemente, al verlo tan cerca de mi rostro y con el semblante tan serio.

— ¿Mañana? — dije algo confundida.

— ¿Puedes? — me dijo. La respiración de Sasuke se volvió densa, pesada.

— Mmm, no lo sé. Tengo que fijarme en mi agenda — le dije nerviosa — Déjame revisarlo y te llamo.

— Claro — dijo él.

Me dio un número y lo anoté, pero sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo a Sasuke. ¡Dios, ya me esta dando miedo!

— Te llamo luego Sasori – dije divertida pero nerviosa.

— Está bien, adiós bonita.

— Adiós — lo salude y colgué.

Sin dejar de mirarlos a los ojos retrocedí levemente. Él comenzó a acercarse. Mis pies no podían detenerse, era algo que no podía hacer. Me estaba asustando, estaba logrando hacerme tener miedo. Les juro que desde que lo conocí nunca me dio miedo del todo. Pero en este momento, si lo esta haciendo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Merezco que me quemen en la hoguera, lo sé. Pero estuve bastante ocupada, además de varios proyectos sin hacer. Mil disculpas.

El final está acercándose...


End file.
